My Baby
by nikkitan89
Summary: Cristina had a one night stand with Burke when she was in medical school but neither knew it was each other because of their drunken mistake. After she had the baby, she gave it up for adoption. What happens when one fine day…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Grey's Anatomy story. Please be nice!

Summary: Cristina had a one-night stand with Burke when she was in medical school but never knew it was him because of their drunken mistake. After she had the baby, she gave up it for adoption. What happens when one fine day…

**Chapter 1**

A fire has just broken out in an apartment building near Seattle Grace Hospital. There are 3 critical victims and several others with not-so-critical injuries all admitted to SGH.

Bailey-3 critical victims! Ok people, let's go. Hurry!

All 5 interns run after her.

They find 3 victims, 2 female and one male, being rushed to the OR.

Bailey-Yang, you take the girl. Stevens, take the man. O'Malley, take the other lady. Grey, Karev, take the others who are injured. Come on, let's go, let's go!

Cristina takes the girl up to the OR. She can hardly see the girl due to the ash on her face from the fire.

Cristina-So what's your name?

Girl (softly)-Melissa. Melissa Prescott.

Cristina-Melissa, that's a nice name.

They reach the floor and Melissa is brought to the OR. Burke is there to operate as Melissa had a piece of concrete fall on top of her when a wall collapsed. The paramedics suspected a few ribs near her heart had broke so Burke was to be in charge of her.

Cristina-Don't worry, Melissa. We'll do our best.

Melissa gives her a small smile as the operation begins.

A couple of hours later, the operation is finished and it is a success. Melissa is taken up to her room. Cristina follows and checks on her before leaving. Just as Cristina is leaving,

Melissa-(asks softly) Am I ok?

Cristina-Yeah, it went smooth. Don't worry. Just sleep.

Melissa-Where's my mum?

Cristina-She's downstairs. I'll tell her where you are, now just rest.

Cristina pulls the blanket over Melissa and is just about to leave again when…

Melissa-What's your name?

Cristina-Cristina.

Melissa-That's funny. My mum told me that my biological mum's name is Cristina.

Cristina just looks at Melissa closely, and leaves the room. Outside, realisation hits her. She goes to the on-call room with a cup of coffee and just sits there, thinking.

_-flashback-_

_At the hospital one day after Melissa was born,_

_Cristina-Whatever you do, would you just please name her Melissa?_

_Jennifer, the adoptive mother-Sure, Cristina. It's the least I could do._

_Cristina kisses her baby girl. Jennifer then takes Melissa away after giving Cristina a hug. Cristina watches Jennifer walk off, and breaks down uncontrollably. "I want my baby girl" she thinks to herself. "But I know I can't do it."_

_-flashback-_

As Cristina remembers what happened that fateful day 7 years ago, she breaks down once again. "That was my daughter!" She thinks, as Burke enters the on-call room to see his girlfriend crying.

A/N: What do you all think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanx to those who reviewed!

This next chapter is a flashback chapter… it happened 8 years ago… Amy is one of Cristina's classmates who are also in the same medical school. Jack, Hugh & Kevin are Burke's fellow buddies. They all have just graduated.

**Chapter 2**

It was the end of orientation week at medical school. By word of mouth, almost everyone in the school knew about a huge party being thrown by a couple of just-graduated seniors.

Amy- Hey Cristina, going to the hot party tonight?

Cristina- I don't know. I wanna start hitting the books.

Amy-Come on, it's just one night. It'll be fun.

Cristina-Fine, fine. I'll let you have the honour of dragging me there.

That night, Amy & Cristina head over to the party just when it was warming up. Amy wore a pink halter dress and Cristina wore a blue halter and jeans.

Meredith-Hey! You guys are in class 3, right?

Amy-Yeah, and you're in class 7, right? I'm Amy, this is Cristina.

Meredith-Meredith. So how's the party going for you?

Cristina-We just got here so yeah.

Meredith, Amy & Cristina hang out together. A tall, blonde girl then walks up to Meredith.

Izzie-Hey Mer.

Meredith-Hey Izzie. Izzie, this is Amy & Cristina. Amy, Cristina, this is Isobel or better known as Izzie.

The 4 of them then decided to hang out on the sofas. Around at the foosball table,

Jack-Have you checked out this year's freshmen?

Hugh-Hell yes. It's one hot bunch of babes this year.

Kevin-You guys are such perves.

Jack-Kev, don't give me the crap that you haven't even checked out one. I see you drooling over the blonde babe at the sofa.

Kevin-(points to Burke) Apparently, someone's more engrossed than me.

Burke is oblivious to the fact that his buddies notice him looking at the girls on the sofa.

Hugh-Pres, spill. Are you looking at the redhead or the Asian with the crazy hair?

Burke-(shocked out of his 'daze') What?

Jack-Don't lie man. I see you literally falling for her. It's the Asian, isn't it?

Burke-Fine, you caught me. She's just so, how do I put it, gorgeous.

Kevin-My man, I dare you to go over and chat her up. 50 bucks.

Burke-You're betting money? Kev, you make her sound like some product. Forget it.

Burke and his buddies continue hanging out and playing foosball. Awhile later, Burke heads off to the bathroom and sees Cristina queuing for it in front of him.

Burke-There's a queue for the bathroom?

Cristina turns her head back and notices Burke behind her. 'Man, he is so hot!' is the thought that runs through Cristina's mind.

Cristina-(trying hard not to smile) Yeah, in case you didn't realise. (She then turns back and leans her shoulder against the wall.)

Burke is even more intrigued by this hot Asian girl in front of him. He takes a breath and decides to ask her to hang out.

Burke-(taps Cristina on the shoulder) Do you wanna forget about the queue and go get a drink?

Cristina-Urm, sure. (She tries hard not to smile but Meredith, Amy & Isabel notice her and Burke walking to the punch bowl. They grin at her while she grins back and then hides her smile.)

Burke-So, you're a freshman?

Cristina-Yeah. I bet you're a senior.

Burke-Right on. (Hands Cristina her punch)

What the party-goers didn't realise was how much alcohol the punch contained. Someone had spiked it up extra.

Burke eyes Cristina as she drinks her punch. He's absolutely smitten by how gorgeous she is.

Burke-You know, that halter really makes you look hot.

Cristina-(blushes) Thank you.

They both continue to chat and drink more punch, getting drunk in the process.

Cristina-(giggles) This is so fun, but I really need to pee.

Burke-(laughs) So do I.

The two of them head off to the bathroom, only to find that there is someone inside.

Burke-Not again!

Cristina-It's our bad luck!

They both start giggling and, hand-in-hand, head over to the bedrooms to find a bathroom. They finally find one. Cristina goes first, and after she's done, sits on the bed waiting for Burke to come out. When Burke came out,

Cristina-(looks up at Burke) Did I tell you how hot a graduate you are?

Burke-I believe you did, but you can always tell me again.

Burke kisses Cristina.

Burke-Do you know that you're a great kisser?

Cristina-I am? You're better…

And soon, one thing leads to another. The two end up making love and early the next morning…

Cristina wakes up feeling groggy. She realises she had too much to drink. She sees Burke next to her and their clothes all over the floor. The realisation hits her: she had sex with some unknown guy. She can't remember who Burke is no matter how much she tried. Putting her clothes on fast, she rushes out of the house and runs to the dorm apartment she shares with Amy.

She closes her room door and 'hides' herself under her blanket and breaks down. 'What on earth have I done?'

A/N: What do you all think? Please do review! The more reviews, the faster I update…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it…

This chapter's still in the flashback stage…

**Chapter 3**

Back at the house where the party was held, Burke woke up to find himself alone in the bed with his clothes all over the floor. He looks over to find the other half of the bed empty.

'Damn!' Burke curses in his head, realising he had sex with some girl he couldn't seem to remember much. All he remembered was that she's really hot and her hair was really curly.

He put on his clothes and left the house, driving to the apartment that he, Kevin, Hugh & Jack shared.

Back at the apartment,

Jack-Heads up for the man!

Kevin-Hey Pres, I heard you humped her last night. Was she good?

Hugh-Yeah man, give us details.

Burke-Look, I don't wanna talk about it, ok? I can't even remember her name! And she left before I woke up. So just drop it, ok?

They decided to cut Burke some slack and Cristina was soon forgotten.

Two months later,

Amy-Cristina, are you ok? You've been throwing up every morning for like, two weeks. It has got to be more than a bug.

Cristina-(comes out of the bathroom all pale-faced) Amy, I don't know what to do, ok? I think I'm pregnant and I'm scared out of my wits. My medical degree is on the line here!

Amy-Look, we don't know until you take a test so let's just go to class and grab a test later on, ok? Come on, let's go get breakfast. And no coffee for you, missy. (Cristina groans big time)

After classes end that same day,

Cristina-I bought the test.

Amy-Ok, don't worry. It's gonna be ok. Come on, let's go see what it says.

Cristina went to take the test in the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later, her eyes all shiny with tears.

Amy-Oh honey… (She leans forward and hugs Cristina and Cristina hugs her back, even though she's never been a person for hugs)

Amy lets Cristina cry herself to sleep that night, while sitting on her bed, letting her know that she's there.

The next day,

Amy-Hey.

Cristina-Hey.

Amy-I know you don't wanna talk about this but I have to ask. What are you gonna do?

Cristina-I don't know. I can't bring myself through an abortion and I know I can't keep the baby. (Cristina rests her heads between her propped up hands)

Amy-Hey, it's gonna be ok. There's always the option of adoption.

Cristina-I guess so.

As the months go by, Cristina continues to go to school and avoids every question to do with her pregnancy. Amy, Meredith and Izzie hang out with her and only they know everything about Cristina's pregnancy.

On the day of 8th July, in the late afternoon,

Cristina-(looks down and shouts) Damn!

Amy-Cristina? What's up?

Cristina-My water broke.

Amy rushes Cristina to the hospital and calls Meredith and Izzie. A couple of hours later, Cristina is handed a healthy and really beautiful baby girl.

Cristina-(as tears fall down her cheeks) Hey baby. Hey Mel…

Awhile after Cristina is rolled back to her room with Melissa…

Meredith-Oh Cristina, she's gorgeous!

Izzie-She's really beautiful.

Amy-She's a darling!

Cristina watches her 3 friends pass her baby around and just sits there, tearing.

Meredith-Hey, I know its hard on you.

Izzie-We're all here for you.

Cristina-Thanks guys.

The nurse comes to take the baby to the nursery. The next morning, Jennifer, the adoptive mother came in to take little Melissa.

Cristina-Whatever you do, would you just please name her Melissa?

Jennifer, the adoptive mother-Sure, Cristina. It's the least I could do.

Cristina kisses her baby girl

Jennifer then takes Melissa away after giving Cristina a hug. Cristina watches Jennifer walk off, and breaks down uncontrollably.

Cristina-(thinks to herself) I want my baby girl, but I know I can't do it.

A/N: What do you all think? Want more? I'll update faster if I get more reviews… D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers… I always appreciate all your fab comments! Enjoy this chapter…

**Chapter 4**

As the years went by, Cristina tried to go on with her life. Jennifer, Melissa's adoptive mother, sent a couple of pictures to Cristina but they soon stopped coming. And every year on Melissa's birthday, Cristina found herself looking intently at Melissa's pictures and breaking down.

As fo Burke, the memory of the night he had with the hot girl with crazy hair was soon forgotten as he became an intern, and then an attending at Seattle Grace Hospital.

_Now its back to the future, where Burke found Cristina crying in the on-call room…_

Cristina is sitting on the bed, crying as Burke just holds her without saying anything.

It totally broke his heart to see Cristina cry this bad. He'd never seen her cry like this ever since that fateful day where she lost their baby due to an ectopic pregnancy.

"Ssh…" Burke said, and kissed Cristina's hair as she leaned against his chest, both of them lying on the bed.

Cristina only felt herself crying more. She couldn't believe that it was the first time she'd seen Melissa in years. And her little girl was hurt. She cried even more and felt Burke's arms tighten around her.

After what seemed like half an hour, Cristina turned to face Burke.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"It's ok. I want to be there for everything," Burke said, as he kissed her forehead. He could tell she didn't want to talk about what made her cry and he respected that. Maybe she would soon…

"I have to go tell Melissa's mum that she's ok," Cristina said, standing up. "So I'll see you at home tonight?"

"Yeah, you will, baby." Burke gave Cristina a quick kiss before she walked out of the on-call room.

Going into the lift, Cristina wiped the tear-stains off her face. She instantly spotted Jennifer when she reached the lobby area.

"Hi, Jennifer."

"Cristina! What are you doing here? You work here?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm an intern here right now."

"So I guess you saw Mel?"

"Yeah, I was assigned to her. She's fine, by the way. Her operation was successful and she'll recover in no time."

"That's good to hear," Jennifer said, relieved. "Did she say anything to you?"

"She told me that you said her biological mum's name was Cristina. You told her that?" Cristina asked, surprised by what Melissa said.

"I thought it was only right that she knew. She always wanted to know why she didn't look like me, so I told her about you."

"I really appreciate that. I know this may be really crazy but-"

Jennifer cut her in. "You wanna spend some time with Mel, right? I knew this day would come. I'm fine with her having two mums, as long as she stays with me." Jennifer said, smiling at Cristina.

Cristina couldn't help but break into a huge smile. Out of excitement, she just hugged Jennifer.

Burke, from above, watched Cristina hug this mystery woman. He'd ask her about it later.

"Come on, let's go see our daughter," Cristina said as Jennifer laughed. The 2 headed up to Melissa's room, to find her asleep.

Cristina checked on her and wrote the hourly update on her chart. "She's doing well, Jen, she really is."

"That's good to hear. So let's hear about what's happened to you the past 7 years." Jennifer said, motioning for Cristina to sit on the chair next to her.

"Well, I finished medical school which practically took up 6 years. After that, I came here for an intership, which is still going on now. And urm, I have a boyfriend who's an attending here." Cristina said, blushing when she spoke about Burke.

"Ah, that explains the glow," Jennifer said with a laugh as Cristina blushed even more. "Mel was quite a handful as she grew up. At 6 months, she knew how to push her bottle away. As she started to walk, boy was she a terror. She'd trip over things, mess things up but she was always a tough one, just like you."

Cristina imagined her little girl walking, and smiled. "She's doing great in school now, her teachers adore her and well, she likes school too. Oh, and she got your hair." Jennifer said, laughing.

Melissa then started to stir and Jennifer was immediately by her side.

"Mum, what happened?" Melissa asked Jen.

"You were hit by a concrete pillar, but you're all fine now so don't worry." Jennifer told Mel in a motherly voice.

Cristina watched the 2 of them and wished she was in Jennifer's place.

"Mel, there's someone I want you to meet." She signalled for Cristina to come closer. "This is Cristina."

"I remember. You brought me to my room," Mel said with a sweet smile.

"She's more than that, honey. She's your mum. Remember the one I told you about? The one who aced medical school?" Mel nodded her head as Jennifer smiled. "That's Cristina, your biological mum."

Melissa took a moment to take it all in. She looked at Cristina and saw her resemblance. They had the same hair and the same skin colour. She smiled, and she reached out to hug Cristina.

"Hi, my other mummy," Melissa said as Cristina teared. When Melissa let go, she saw Cristina's tears. "It's ok, I missed you too…" She said.

Cristina smiled, so did Jennifer.

From the door, Burke saw everything. "Cristina is a mum?" He was absolutely shocked to the core that he just bolted from the whole scene.

A/N: What do you all think? Hope you all liked it. A minimum of 5 reviews would get you an update in the coming week… I promise… the more reviews, the faster!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As promised, if there're at least 5 reviews, you guys would get a new chapter… Thank you SO much for all who reviewed… It's really heartening to see all your reviews so thank you! Here's chapter 5… enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Cristina couldn't think of a better day than this. She finally got to meet Melissa, her biological daughter and got to hear Mel call her "mum". It was simply, Cristina's best day.

She spent the day going in and out of Mel's room, not staying too long in case there were suspicions. What Cristina didn't realise was that Burke noticed all she did for that day. The number of time she went into Mel's room, how Mel accepted her, what happened when she met Jennifer again. Burke saw it all.

On her way home from work, Cristina just couldn't stop smiling. Her little girl was back in her life. Nothing could beat that.

When she reached hers & Burke's apartment,

Cristina-I'm home.

Burke-I'm in the room.

Cristina walks into the bedroom and finds Burke reading a book. She climbs into bed and snuggles up to him.

Cristina-So how was your day?

Burke-It was okay. (He kisses her hair)

They lie together in silence for a couple of minutes before Burke breaks the silence.

Burke-So, you wanna talk about what happened today?

He felt Cristina tighten up when he mentioned about the day.

Burke-If you don't want to, it's ok, baby. (He bent down to kiss her forehead)

Cristina kept quiet for a few seconds and as she thought of everything, she just teared.

Burke-Cristina, it's okay… (He held her tight, letting her know he was there)

Cristina wipe her tears with the back of her hand and turned to face Burke.

Cristina-Burke, I think there's something you need to know.

Burke-Cristina, I know. I know that Melissa is your daughter.

Cristina was simply shocked. She didn't think that Burke would know about Melissa. Burke sensed this.

Burke-Cristina, I saw you with her and her adoptive mum in her room. And I saw your whole 'reunion' thing.

Cristina just looked at Burke. She couldn't believe he saw everything. This made her cry even more.

Cristina-I, I should have told you about Melissa all along. I'm really sorry and I'll understand if you're mad at me.

Burke-Cristina, I'm not mad. I want to know. I want to know things. I want to know all about you. I want you to know that I'm here, no matter what.

Cristina gave her boyfriend a small smile. She couldn't believe she had such a wonderful boyfriend.

Burke-(holding her tight) So tell me about Melissa.

Cristina-(laughs softly) I had Melissa when I was in my second year of medical school. She was, well, the result of a one-night stand at a fresh graduate's party that my friend dragged me to. I can't even remember the guy I slept with.

Burke just held her tight and listened to her. Somehow, he found that party scenario a little too coincidental. Her story made him remember his own one-night stand at a graduate party.

Crisina-I got pregnant and well, I kept the baby. I couldn't bring her up, so I thought giving her up was the best option. Jennifer, this really great woman, wanted to adopt her so I agreed. I only asked that Jennifer name the baby Melissa, which she did. And I found out today that Melissa's full name is Melissa Cristina Prescott. So yeah, that's the story of Mel, my Mel.

Burke looked at Cristina and gave her a kiss.

Burke-That was an amazing story. Honestly, I can't believe you're a mum. (Burke chuckled at the thought)

Cristina-Well, maybe one day, you can be the dad. (They look at each other, smile and fall asleep together)

The next day, the alarm clock rings and neither want to get up from the bed.

Cristina-Shut the freaking clock. I want to sleep.

Burke-Cristina, babe, its time to get up.

Cristina lets out a big groan and heads for the shower as Burke goes to make breakfast and coffee.

After breakfast, the 2 of them head to the hospital together. Burke leaves for his rounds while Cristina heads to the locker room. The moment she enters, Meredith & Izzie drag her to a private corner.

Meredith-Hey, Izzie and I saw someone really urm, shocking yesterday.

Cristina-I know, it's Melissa. How do you guys even remember her? Like seriously.

Izzie-She has your crazy hair and kinda looks like you from some angles. I mean, of course we recognise that.

Meredith-So does Burke know?

Cristina-Yeah, I told him about Mel yesterday.

Bailey-Rounds people. Get your lazy butts out there. Yang, Stevens, Grey, enough of the gossiping. Its work, people.

After all 5 interns gather outside,

Bailey-Alright. Grey, O'Malley, you're down at the pit today.

Grey-Do I really have to do the pit? I just did that 2 days ago.

Bailey-Do I look as though I care? Now go.

George & Meredith scurry down, not wanting to risk the wrath of the Nazi. (_A/N: In this story, Bailey's married but doesn't have a kid_)

Bailey-Karev, you're stuck with me. Stevens, doctor Shepherd has a brain patient for you to see. (_A/N: In this story, Addison doesn't exist & Meredith never slept with Shepherd_) Yang, doctor Burke has a valve replacement on today. Now go.

Each intern goes to whom they're assigned to as Alex lets out a small moan. He really didn't want to be stuck with the Nazi today.

Cristina runs off to find Burke.

Cristina-I heard you have a valve replacement to do today.

Burke-Yes, and I figured you might want 'in'. (He gave her a small smile)

Cristina smiled back as they went to check in on their valve replacement patient. After that, it was time to check on Mel. Jennifer hadn't gone to see her yet due to her early morning shift at work.

Cristina-Hey sweetheart.

Melissa-Hi mummy! (She reaches out and gives Cristina an enthusiastic hug)

Cristina-How did you sleep?

Melissa-The bed's alright I guess. The pillow's really hard though.

Cristina laughed.

Cristina-I'll try and get you a softer one, ok?

Melissa nodded her head.

Cristina-Mel, this is doctor Burke. He's the one who did your surgery.

Melissa-Hi doctor Burke. Thanks for saving me.

Burke-You're absolutely welcome. (He turns to Cristina to give her the "Mel's so cute" smile)

Cristina-So Mel, doctor Burke & I have to go do some other stuff and then I'll come back and see you later with a softer pillow, ok?

Melissa-Ok. Come back soon. (Cristina kisses Mel on the forehead as Burke looks on and smiles)

Melissa, being the smart little girl, notices that she has the same dimple as Burke. She suspects he's her dad, but doesn't say anything. Just as Cristina is about to leave,

Melissa-Mum?

Cristina-Yes, sweetheart?

Melissa-Can I meet dad? (Melissa looks up at Cristina with hopeful eyes as Cristina pales)

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written so far! Hope you all like it… 10 reviews would get you guys another chapter by Tuesday… :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the support for this story! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so damn long… school and personal problems have been keeping me super busy. Apologies… here's chapter 6!

**Chapter 6**

A million thoughts run through Cristina's mind. She doesn't know what to do. Melissa, her precious little girl, wants to meet her dad. She tries to hide the few tears that fell down her cheek. She sits by Melissa on Mel's bed.

Cristina-Sweetheart, your dad… your dad is on a trip right now. He'll be gone for quite some time. (Cristina gently smoothes her hand over Mel's hair)

Melissa-Oh. (She looks disappointed)

Cristina-Well, when he gets back, I promise that you can meet him.

Melissa-You promise?

Cristina-Cross my heart. I promise, sweetheart. Now get some rest, I heard there's a really good dessert for lunch. (Cristina winks at Melissa as Mel giggles.)

Cristina would sneak up some Mars bars as 'dessert' (hers & Mel's favourite) for Melissa when the nurses weren't looking. Burke noticed Cristina's little 'mummy act' and laughed every time he saw Cristina & Melissa secretly sharing a Mars bar at night. He loved seeing Cristina being a mum. He loved the way she smiled, the way she was always s happy when she was with Mel. Maybe one day, she'll be like that around him and their kids.

That night, at Cristina & Burke's apartment,

Burke-Cristina? I'm home.

Cristina- (in an "annoyed" voice) I'm sleeping!

Burke climbs into bed and starts tickling Cristina.

Cristina-Hey, what are you trying to do?

Burke-Make my girlfriend laugh and get her to wake up.

Cristina-(laughing) Ok, so you won. You won. (Burke laughs and kisses her)

Burke-So, I noticed a Mars wrapper in Mel's room today. Does it have anything to do with you?

Cristina-Nope. Not at all.

Burke-(laughs) I know you guys eat Mars bars all the time. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell.

Cristina-You are so annoying, you know that?

Burke-I take pride in that! (Cristina gives Burke an "annoyed" stare as Burke leans over to kiss her.)

The happy couple falls asleep in each other till their alarm wakes them up.

In the locker room,

George-Hey Cristina, how's Mel?

Cristina-You know about Melissa?

Alex-Oh, you mean your daughter?

Cristina-Great. Now the spawn of Satan knows too. Great. My daughter. Just great.

Izzie-Just leave her alone. Cristina, everyone knew it the instant they saw her. The resemblance is just so obvious.

Cristina groans.

Meredith-Come on Cristina, its not that bad.

Cristina groans louder as Bailey hurries them out for rounds.

That night, after rounds, Cristina drops by Melissa's room just as Burke finished checking up on her.

Melissa-Mummy! (Cristina laughs and goes over to give her daughter a big hug)

Cristina-Hey sweetheart.

Melissa-Mummy, doctor Burke just finished checking on me and I got a Mars bar! How did he know?

Burke laughs and gives Cristina a wink.

Cristina-Well, that's because doctor Burke is a very smart surgeon who happens to know what you like. (Cristina grins as Melissa laughs)

Just as Burke was about to leave,

Melissa-Doctor Burke!

Burke-Yes Melissa?

Melissa-Can you smile for me?

Burke is surprised but willingly smile for her.

Melissa-Mummy.

Cristina- Yes?

Melissa-(smiling) See? Me and doctor Burke have the same dimple!

Cristina looks at Melissa and then at Burke. She never noticed that their dimples were almost identical. She always adored Melissa's little dimple, as well as Burke's, but never realised they were practically identical.

Cristina-Why I never noticed that, you smart girl. (Cristina pats Melissa on the head as Melissa beams)

Burke-You are one clever girl, Melissa. (Burke then heads off to check on other patients)

As it was getting late, Cristina made Melissa go to bed and she hummed a soft tune while getting her little girl to sleep.

While Melissa was falling asleep, Cristina observed every little feature. She noticed Melissa's long eyelashes and soulful eyes, as well as her soft hands.

When Melissa fell asleep, Cristina kissed her daughter on the forehead and headed out of the room to the locker room.

She sits at the foot of the lockers and thinks about Melissa. Her little girl would be going home tomorrow. And suddenly, it dawned on her. The dimple. Those eyelashes. The soft hands. The soulful eyes.

They were all identical to Burke's. And then her thoughts wandered off to the night of the graduate party. It hit her.

'No, it's impossible. There are like millions of men out there. It couldn't be.' Cristina thought. But the more she thought about it, the more it hit her. Burke was her one-night stand. Burke was Melissa's father.

Cristina couldn't take it. She rushed out of the locker room in tears, because of the shocking realisation. She literally crashed into someone while running to the bathroom.

Burke-(catching hold of Cristina) Whoa, slow down there, Cristina.

Cristina just shoved Burke's arms away and ran as fast as she could, leaving Burke standing there in shock and watching as she ran.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews… please. The more reviews, the faster I update!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I was really surprised when I opened my inbox and found 5 reviews! Ok, I know I got more reviews than that but I just wanna say a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you guys who reviewed! All your reviews make me wanna write more and more.

This chapter came from a suggestion by **tayababy**. I thought it was a real cool suggestion so I wrote this chapter based on that… hope you all like it! Loves!

**Chapter 7**

Burke was extremely confused as to why his girlfriend just ran into him and ran off just like that.

'Was that one of her mood swings?' Burke thought. 'Oh shit. Maybe it's Melissa!' Burke's first instinct was to go check on Melissa. He ran up to Melissa's room, only to find Melissa reading The Little Prince.

Melissa looks up to find that it's doctor Burke.

Melissa-Doctor Burke! How nice of you to drop by.

Burke-Hey Mel. How ya doing?

Melissa-I'm alright. I'm just getting a little bored here. Would you stay with me for a while, doctor Burke? Both my mummies are busy, but I'll understand if you are too. Mummy Jen told me doctors are very busy people, just like mummy Cris.

Burke laughed.

Burke-Of course I'll love to stay for a while.

Burke & Melissa spent the next few hours watching TV, playing Uno with cards that Jennifer gave Melissa and just talking.

Burke was seriously amazed at the intelligence of this little girl. But given that Cristina was her biological mother, he wasn't that surprised. He felt a real bond with Mel and it really made him wonder.

He felt a weight on his arm and he looked down. Mel had dozed off on his arm. He smiled, gently laying her down on her bed. She stirred a little.

Melissa-(softly) Doctor Burke?

Burke-Ssh. It's okay, Mel. Go to sleep.

Mel closed her eyes as Burke kissed her forehead and headed out of her room.

Burke headed back to the apartment but Cristina was nowhere to be found. He tried her cell but she didn't pick up. He headed out to the one place he knew she'd most probably be at: Joe's.

As he was driving there, he thought of why Cristina would 'runaway'. His thoughts were immediately flooded with Melissa. Her soulful eyes, her dimple, her eyelashes.

'Oh my goodness, I'm the dad!' The realisation hits Burke right in his face. 'I'm Melissa's dad.' He immediately steps on the accelerator and heads for Joe's at top speed.

Everyone stares as a guy suddenly bursts into the entrance of Joe's.

Cristina-(slightly drunk) Burke? What are you doing here?

Meredith, George, Alex & Izzie who were with Cristina are all silent, together with the whole pub.

Burke-I'm Melissa's dad, isn't it?

Cristina turns pale as realisation sets in that Burke knows.

A/N: Ok, I know this is really short but I hope you guys like it! Do review… I promise to update with a longer chapter if I get more reviews! And you can hold me to that promise…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks loads to all who reviewed! I love getting all your reviews! Thanks so much... here's chapter 8! I really hope you all like it… suggestions are welcomed if you all would like to leave me some! Thanks again!

To answer Joy's question about whether Cristina should be happy or not, she was just shocked that Burke figured it out on his own. Together with the fact that she had drunk quite a bit at Joe's, it was much of a shock to her.

Hope you all enjoy this…

**Chapter 8**

Burke stands there, waiting for Cristina's reply. She is utterly shocked and her first instinct is to down the double shot of tequila she has in her hand. She downs it and starts downing the other 4 shots there. The 5 interns were suppose to 'bottoms up' together but now, they were all staring at Cristina downing all their shots.

Meredith-Doctor Burke, with all due respect, I think you should let us take care of Cristina right now.

Izzie-Mer's right, Doctor Burke. Cristina needs us now. We'll take care of her, we promise.

Everyone else at the pub goes back to what they were previously doing, not bothering about the fact that there was a lot of tension between Cristina, Burke & the other 4 interns.

Burke stands there, locked in the spot he was since just now.

Burke-She knows that I'm Melissa's father, doesn't she?

George-Yeah, she does. Doctor Burke, you always called me "your man" and now, I'm gonna use that to my advantage. We'll take care of Cristina and we'll bring her back when she's ready.

Burke realises that there's nothing he can do and he says goodbye to all 5 interns, not before giving Cristina a gentle kiss on her forehead.

While driving, Burke wonders what ever happened that he had to be "sent" home. Knowing Cristina, it must have been something big.

Earlier that day, Cristina ran into Burke and she didn't know how to face him. She was just faced with the fact that Burke was Melissa's father. It was really hard for her to take.

Burke. Preston Burke. Her Preston Burke was her one-night-stand. She couldn't believe that it was him. He was always so loving, so gentle and so warm. She never liked to show her feelings but she could feel herself falling more in love with Burke everyday.

She loved the way he was so clean while she was so messy. She loved how he always had coffee ready for her whenever she woke up. She loved how he always held her tight as they fell asleep. She loved every single bit of him.

And now, she couldn't believe that the same Burke she loved was the one who caused her all that pain back when she was in her second year of medical school.

With all these thoughts running through her head, Cristina sat on the floor, leaning against the lockers and thinking about everything and anything.

Meredith saw Cristina running into the locker and she did her best to finish up with her patient. She opened the locker room door and saw Cristina on the floor, with tears welled up in her eyes. It was a shock for Meredith to see Cristina cry just like that.

Sitting on the floor next to Cristina,

Meredith-I know this sounds crazy but if you wanna spill, I'm here. I'm your person, like always.

Cristina gave her a small smile. She knew she could always count on Meredith, ever since medical school. Ever since Amy quit medical school early on in their third year, Meredith was there for her.

Cristina-Burke.

Meredith-What about him?

Cristina-He's Mel's father.

Meredith-What?

Cristina-Yeah. He is.

Meredith-How'd you know?

Cristina-I was watching Mel sleep and I looked at her carefully. I realised that she had a few of Burke's features. Its weird but yeah.

Meredith-But how could you be so sure its Burke?

Cristina-He graduated in 1998, the same year that party happened. And I happen to find out that it was a friend of his who threw that party. Plus, Melissa's dimple, eyelashes and soulful eyes are unmistakable. It's Burke. I always wondered why I felt as though I knew him before when we first started our internship here.

Meredith-Well, what are you gonna do about it?

Cristina-I don't know. I mean, what am I going to tell Mel? What am I going to tell Burke?

Meredith-Look, just take it easy for now. Our shift will be over in (checks her watch) 2 hours. We'll go to Joe's, ok?

Cristina nodded, staying in the same position she was since Meredith entered the locker room.

After their shift, Alex, Izzie, Meredith, George & Cristina headed to Joe's. Like always, whenever one of them had a huge problem, the 5 of them would head to Joe's together. It was only a couple of months but they felt like family. They were a family.

At Joe's,

Joe-Hey guys, what's up? What'd you guys want today?

Alex-(glancing over at Cristina) Let's start with a double shot of tequila.

Joe-No problem.

Joe quickly had 5 shots on the bar for the 5 interns. It wasn't uncommon for him to see the 5 of them together. He knew they stuck together and it kind of surprised him. This was the most united group of interns he'd ever seen throughout his years of bartending across the hospital.

The 5 of them went "bottoms up" to their crazy lives. They then settled down to the left side of the bar, their 'usual' spot whenever the 5 of them were together.

Together, they drank beer, did the occasional shots and played the usual game of darts where surprisingly, Izzie always beat them all. They talked about everything going on with them and Cristina shared her problems. It was always like that. Whoever needed the 'family outing to Joe's' would spill while they hung out.

She told them about Melissa, about how she found out that Burke was the father and then she asked them for help on what she should do. All of them were as clueless as she was.

They'd been there about 3 hours by the time Burke showed up. Cristina was already in a daze, having been drinking more than the other 4. They tried to stop her but she just kept going.

She was so glad that her friends took care of that situation for her. After Burke left,

Izzie-Cristina, you're gonna have to talk to him, you know.

Cristina-I know. But can I just have tonight to ponder over what the hell I'm gonna do? (to Joe) Can we have another round of beer, please?

George-Cristina, come on. We gotta get you home. You've had enough to drink.

The 4 of them dragged her out after paying the bill. They put her into Meredith's car. George called Burke to let him know that Cristina would be crashing at Meredith's house and that she was alright. Together, they all headed to Meredith's house, except for Alex who didn't live there.

Meredith, George & Izzie put Cristina into the guestroom, a room where she always crashed when she had a problem after she let her apartment up and moved in with Burke.

Cristina lied down and was extremely grateful to her family. She seriously wouldn't know what to do without them. Turning to one side and falling asleep, she let her day's worries go. She'd deal with Burke tomorrow, whatever the reaction is gonna be.

She just hoped that Burke would be in an understanding mood the next day.

Back in the Burke & Yang apartment,

Burke was feeling less worried knowing that Cristina was being taken care of by her family. If he couldn't be there, he didn't want anyone else but her family to be there with her. He only hoped that Cristina wouldn't avoid him at the hospital the next day…

A/N: Do you guys like it? I really hope you all do! Please do review... the more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up! And I need ideas for the next chapter too so feel free to leave suggestions! Loves…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Apologies, apologies, my sincerest apologies. I know I haven't updated this fanfic for the longest time and I sincerely apologise. First off, I honestly don't know how to continue this fanfic so I'm doing the best I can with the storyline! And secondly, school is KILLING me so that's why I haven't really found the time to update. School is a major killer, so much so that it kills my social life sometimes! Bah…

Anyways, THANK YOU to everyone for reading. Here's Chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoy it and do leave me reviews!!! I love reading them, whether good or bad… just don't swear, please. )

**Chapter 9**

Morning came soon enough and Meredith went into the guestroom to wake Cristina up.

Cristina-(groans) I should not have drank so much last night.

Meredith-Well, I think if I were you, I'd have drank even more. (She laughs as she hands Cristina a couple of aspirin pills and a cup of coffee)

Cristina downs the pills fast enough.

Meredith-Go take a shower. You look bad. We gotta leave in half an hour.

Cristina lets out a huge sigh and heads to the shower.

45 minutes later, Meredith, George, Izzie & Cristina arrive at the hospital and head straight to the locker room.

Cristina slams her locker shut and sighs.

Cristina-I have to face him today.

Meredith-It sucks. We know.

Izzie-Well, this is a rather big issue for both of you. The least you can do is give him a chance and talk it out. I'm pretty sure this is as much a surprise to him as it is to you.

Cristina nods and sighs again, just as Bailey calls them out for rounds.

After a long day of surgeries, Burke is exhausted. He heads to an on-call room, "their" on-call room. He lays down on the bed, hoping that something would happen. "Their" on-call room was never short of drama for the both of them.

Within minutes, he was fast asleep so much so that he didn't notice Cristina going into the room 45 minutes after he fell asleep.

Cristina entered "their" on-call room, knowing she'd find Burke there. She saw him sleeping and she couldn't help but sit at the edge of the bed and watch him sleep. He looked like an angel from certain angles and Cristina giggled to herself at that thought. And then the thought that he most probably is Melissa's father came to mind, making Cristina sigh.

She leaned over and gave Burke a kiss on the cheek. Burke instantly felt it. He opened his eyes soon enough, and saw Cristina sitting at the edge of the bed. She looked so disturbed and it hurt him to see her like this.

Burke- (touching Cristina on the arm) Come here.

Cristina looked at him for a moment, then laid down next to Burke and faced him.

Cristina-I can't believe it.

Burke doesn't know what to reply her. He just simply fixes his gaze on her.

Cristina-I can't believe that you're the one who caused me all that pain in medical school. Do you know how hard it was for me? I woke up one morning, I find you next to me and I couldn't even remember who you were. Then 2 months later, I find out I'm pregnant. With your kid.

Burke-I always wondered what happened to that girl. She was amazing and I really would have wanted to see her again. Cristina. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. We both got drunk that night and honestly, I never ever thought that the love of my life right now was that same girl I met when I graduated. I'm really sorry.

Tears roll down Cristina's face. She is pretty much lost for words.

The sight of Cristina, his Cristina, in tears aches. Burke reaches out and holds her tightly, as she clings on to him and cries.

Burke-Tell me everything. I need to know. I want to know.

Cristina nods her head, still in tears. Burke just kisses her hair gently and holds her.

Cristina-I ran off when I woke up that morning. I was scared. I couldn't believe that I slept with a guy whose name I couldn't even remember. I ended up going back to my dorm room and crying.

Burke held her even tighter.

Cristina-I found out I was pregnant 2 months later, when I didn't stop throwing up for a whole 2 weeks. Amy, my roommate, was there for me throughout all of it as were Meredith and Izzie. I didn't wanna abort the baby, so the only other way was adoption.

Burke looks at Cristina and before he could say anything,

Cristina-I didn't keep the baby because I knew I couldn't handle it. I was in medical school and I couldn't have been able to give the baby the life it deserved.

Burke leaned over and kissed Cristina gently.

Cristina-(softly) What was that for?

Burke-For being so strong.

Cristina gives him a small smile.

Cristina-I only ever hung out with Amy, Mer and Izzie. It was hard cos everyone wanted to know who knocked up the class genius. (Cristina let out a giggle. Burke looked at her and laughed a little too)

Cristina-It was a fairly easy pregnancy. No complications, not much morning sickness. My water broke while I was walking around the dorm I shared with Amy. She brought me to the hospital and I had Mel. Mel was a beautiful baby. And I just asked Jennifer, the adoptive mother, to name the baby Melissa cos I just thought that was the perfect name for her.

Burke-It is perfect. (Cristina looks at him and gives him a small smile)

Burke-Cristina, I know that no apology could ever be enough. I'm really sorry. You're a strong woman, I've always known that and now, I believe that you are indeed one of the strongest women I've ever met. I love you.

Cristina smiles as Burke gives her one heck of a big, passionate kiss.

Burke- What about Mel?

Cristina- I just have to figure out how to tell her that you're her dad. (She lets out a huge sigh)

Burke-I'll go with you, if that makes you feel better. We can tell her together.

Cristina-I don't know how to tell her. What do I say? I told her that her dad is on holiday.

Burke-Maybe you can just explain the whole thing to her. Mel's smart. I'm sure she'll understand.

Cristina-(sitting up) I should go tell her. I mean, the sooner, the better. I just hope she won't hate me.

Burke-She won't hate you.

Cristina turns to face Burke but doesn't know what to say. Burke gives her a reassuring smile and kisses her.

Burke-You'll do just fine.

Cristina gives him a small smile as they both head out of "their" on-call room. Walking towards Mel's room seems like a journey for Cristina. She can't stop wondering how she's going to tell Mel, and worst of all, how Mel is going to react.

A/N: What do you guys think??? How do you all think Mel would react? Suggestions would be good! And please do leave me reviews yeah? I'm so sorry for the extremely, extremely long delay…


	10. Chapter 10

First of all, I would like to say I'm really really sorry for not updating sooner! School has been really crazy and luckily, it's the holidays now! Also, I've been caught up with my dancing so I hardly even had time to go online.

My sincerest apologies. I hope you guys like this chapter…

**Chapter 10**

Cristina heads to Melissa's room with Burke in tow. He knows she's extremely nervous about telling Mel. He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. Cristina turns to look back at him and he gives her a brave smile and a kiss on the forehead. Just as she is about to reach Mel's room,

Cristina- (softly) Burke, I don't think I can do this. I don't know what she's going to say.

Burke- (holds Cristina's shoulders) You don't have to worry a single bit. I'm here and Mel will understand. She's a smart girl and she won't hold it against you.

Cristina takes a deep breath and heads into Mel's room.

Mel- Hi mummy! (She throws her hands out as Cristina goes to give her a big hug)

Cristina- Hey sweetie.

Mel- Hi doctor Burke.

Burke gives Melissa a friendly smile.

Cristina- Mel, sweetie, I have something to tell you.

Mel- What is it, mum? You can tell me. I'm a big girl.

Cristina- (smiles sweetly at her daughter) Well, remember when I told you that your dad is on holiday?

Mel- Yeah. He isn't, is he, mum?

Cristina- (takes Mel's hand in hers) No, he's not on holiday. Mel, you know doctor Burke? (Mel nods her head.) I don't know how you'll feel about this, sweetie, but doctor Burke is your dad.

Cristina starts tearing as Melissa looks up at her, at Burke and then at Cristina again.

Mel- (squeezes Cristina's hand) Mummy, it's okay. You don't have to cry.

Cristina- You're okay with it?

Mel- Yeah. It's fine. I'm a big girl, mum. I'm just glad I know who my dad is.

She smiles at Cristina and Burke.

Mel- Doctor Burke.

Burke- Yeah?

He walks towards Mel and she gives him a big hug. He hugs her back, amazed at the heart of his little girl.

Mel- Hi dad. (Mel laughs at Burke)

Burke smiles back at her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Mel- So, I'm guessing that you two are dating?

Cristina- (laughs at her little girl) I guess you could say that.

Mel- So when can I get out? I hate lying in here.

Burke- You should be able to get out tomorrow. I told your mum already.

Mel- Yay!

Both Cristina & Burke receive a page at the same time.

Cristina- Sweetie, we gotta go check on our other patients. We'll be back later, okay?

Mel- (looks a little sad) Okay. (She hugs the both of them) I love you mum and dad.

Burke- We love you too.

Just before they leave, Cristina hands a mini Mars bar to Mel. Mel giggles as she tears open the wrapper.

After checking on their other patients, the 2 of them get a chance to talk.

Cristina- That wasn't so bad, surprisingly.

Burke- Yeah. She's a great girl. She really does look like you.

Cristina smiles as she sees Jen coming out of Mel's room.

Jen- Hey Cristina.

Cristina- Hey Jen.

Jen- I think the 3 of us really need to talk about Mel…

A/N: I hope you guys like it! I'm kinda running out of ideas so please do leave me some suggestions and reviews! Once again, my apologies for the late posting of this chapter.


End file.
